Most laryngoscopes generally comprise a laryngoscope blade and cooperating handle, both made of metal. These two items are connected together to form a general L-shape. The handle normally serves as an enclosure for batteries for energizing an appropriate light bulb secured adjacent to the blade in manner to illuminate the patient's mouth and larynx entrance areas. A first surface on the blade itself is used to lift the tongue and mandible of a patient when the patient is in a supine position or depress the the tongue and mandible of the patient if the patient is in an upright position. This action prevents the patient's tongue from obstructing the channel of vision.
While the instrument is useful for examining the larynx, its primary function is to expose the larynx in a manner to facilitate the insertion of an endotrachael tube. In this respect, the patient usually is in a supine position on an operating table with his or her head extended backward. In this position, as described, the first surface of the laryngoscope blade is used to effectively lift the tongue and mandible upwardly to expose the larynx, the light on the blade being positioned beneath the lifting first surface of the blade. A second surface of the blade spaced rearwardly of the first surface is in a position opposing the upper front teeth of the patient.
In using the laryngoscope, there is almost invariably an unconscious tendency to use the upper front teeth of the patient as a fulcrum for the blade in exposing the larynx. Because of the metal construction of the blade, the patient's front teeth often are chipped by such contact and occasionally the teeth may be broken or knocked out.
In addition to the foregoing problems conventional laryngoscopes should be sterilized after each use, or at a minimum the blade for the laryngoscope must be detached from the handle and sterilized.
In my copending patent application, Ser. No. 331,164 filed Dec. 16, 1981, and entitled LARYNGOSCOPE BLADE now abandoned, I describe an improved laryngoscope blade wherein that portion of the conventional laryngoscope blade defining the referred to second surface opposing the upper front teeth of the patient is removed and a plastic material substituted for the removed portion.
This plastic material is capable of flexing in a manner to cushion contact with the patient's upper front teeth should the same be used unconsciously as a fulcrum when manipulating the blade to expose the larynx. The plastic material is secued to the remaining portion of the blade in a manner to function as an integral part of the blade.
While the problem of damaging teeth is solved to a large extent by my above-described improved laryngoscope blade, there still remain problems of sterilization and also added expense in the actual manufacture of the blade wherein compound materials are used.
In my design Pat. No. 242,396 I disclose a unique shaping and contouring for a disposable cover to be used to cover a laryngoscope blade. This issued design patent together with my above-mentioned copending patent application constitutes the closest prior art to the present invention of which I am aware.